Right and Wrong
by The Forsaken Girl
Summary: Fai arched up an eyebrow and stared at Kurogane. “Oh, I know what I think, Kuro-rin. But I want to hear the words from your mouth.” His finger went up and tapped the other man’s lip lightly. “Say it.” Say you were wrong...Kurofai, heavy shonen-ai...Enjoy!


A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've been so bad at keeping up with the writing once a week! :( And I had this in my documents for over a week and I just didn't feel like posting it up because of my laziness XD I've just been slacking off since the end of the school year and all the final exams, but now that I got a good rest, I got the energy to post this... Tell me if there are any errors that you can find while reading, because I looked over it several times but I can overlook some things :) I really hope you enjoy this, since I had tons of fun writing it! XD

Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Right and Wrong

Fai woke up slowly, eye squinting at the bright desert sunlight filtering into his and Kurogane's room. 'What…happened?' he wondered sleepily, raising his head slightly. His eye widened in shock as he registered the thing...the person he was sleeping on top of. While he looked down at the still sleeping ninja, he remembered the events of the previous night.

* * *

_Flashback_

Fai stood up, critically examining the cleaned wound between the junction of Kurogane's shoulder and steel arm, a blood-stained washcloth in his hands. "Does the arm hurt now?" he questioned the other man.

Kurogane moved his arm a bit, frowning at the awkward movements, before glancing at the blond. "It's less painful," he admitted grudgingly.

Fai smiled smugly. "See? Just as I told you. If you tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help."

Kurogane glared at the vampire in disbelief. "Shut up, you pathetic hypocrite."

The smaller man just chuckled softly in reply and turned around, heading to the bathroom to clean the dirty washcloth. "What did you say? I can't hear you, Kuro-" Fai stopped talking, dropping the washcloth into a dull red heap on the floor. His hands shook and his knees trembled as he tried to turn around to face Kurogane, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kuro-sama," he called out, straining to look at the alarmed man in front of him.

"Hey, what's going on? What did you do?" Kurogane started, hand reaching out towards the blond as he began to stand. A strangled curse followed, and Fai could see through his bangs that Kurogane had some difficulty with moving himself as well. "Dammit. My body feels like lead. What's going on?"

"Some- I don't- It's- I'm sleepy," Fai finally said, eye fluttering closed as he fell backwards. He could hear Kurogane's yell through the haze of exhaustion and felt arms grab him before he hit the ground.

"What the hell? At this time? You idio- Shit," Kurogane cursed profusely, feeling the waves of drowsiness crash onto him as well while he tried to carry Fai over to the bed before he stumbled over and fell on the matress.

Fai, quickly falling into the realm of dreams, managed to clutch at Kurogane's front. "Kuro-tan. Are you…okay?" he mumbled.

Kurogane stared at the already unconscious man on top of him before smirking faintly and closing his eyes. "Tch. So…troublesome."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Fai smiled fondly at his traveling companion, marveling at the chance to observe the sleeping man's face. He looked calm, mouth turned in a not quite smile, forehead clear of all the creases formed from anger and worry. It was a perfect battle face, Fai thought with a wry smile. He supposed that the ninja was prepared for battle even in sleep.

The blond smelled a faint scent of blood wafting in from his right. He turned in dismay to see the artificial arm bleeding again. His thirst sprang up once more, wanting to lick the blood off the arm, but restraining himself to swiping his finger across the wound like the day before and bringing it to his lips. Fai frowned to himself as he continued feeding in that fashion, concerned at this never-ending thirst. The vampire was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't feel the body beneath him shift slightly.

"You know, if you're hungry, just drink," a voice drawled out. Fai jerked in surprise before turning to look at Kurogane.

"Kuro-sama! Ah, you're awake already!" he replied with a small smile, licking off the remaining blood from his finger and examining the ninja's face. "Are you okay? I'm not the lightest thing to carry, even when you're not half asleep."

Kurogane snorted and shifted uncomfortably again. "Tch. More like you're too damn skinny for your own good. And speaking of light," he looked up at Fai, the quirk on his lips betraying his amusement while exasperation colored his tone, "Can you get off me so I can get up?"

"Oh!" Fai exclaimed, quickly moving off the larger man and standing near the edge of the bed, hand scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He looked around for something to stare at other than Kurogane, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. What he found, though, was something that had disappeared instead. The blood stained washcloth was gone from the floor, as though it had never dropped from the blond's hands.

"The washcloth is gone. Did the boy's mother take it?" Fai asked dubiously, frowning disconcertedly. When no reply came, the blond turned to see Kurogane's red eyes staring at him with a steely determination. Fai resisted a sharp intake of breath and tilted his head in puzzlement. "Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane averted his eyes, standing up to gather his cloak and headdress. "Yeah. Probably. Go get cleaned up. We have to go soon."

Fai murmured his assent, silently putting on his coat while stealing glances at the ninja. The man seemed to be fighting an internal conflict, eyes narrowed in frustration, teeth gritting against each other. The vampire thought it would be best to ignore his companion's struggle and walked towards the door. "Shall we go, Kuro-pii?"

"Wait, mage," Kurogane called out, stopping Fai in his tracks. Something in his voice was different; he sounded more sure, resolute, and for some reason, it made the blond's heart pound unusually fast. He turned around to face Kurogane.

"What's the matte-" Fai started to say, before he was pulled forward by a strong, muscular arm grabbing his forearm. He collapsed onto the ninja's body, hands placed haphazardly on Kurogane's chest while the other man wrapped his arms around Fai's waist. Fai's head rested on the larger man's chest, marveling for a second at the comforting heartbeat that thudded in sync with his; both hearts were beating much too fast to be considered normal. The vampire then realized his position and reluctantly raised his head only to find Kurogane's face so very close to his. Fai could see every single detail of Kurogane's face; every angle, every curve, every millimeter of that gorgeous, tanned skin…

…And now their noses are just barely brushing past each other, and Fai can't help but look up into Kurogane's eyes to see that steely determination again, and this time he doesn't hold back his sharp intake of breath. He doesn't know whether to be afraid and run away like Yuui would have, or laugh lightheartedly and make a witty comment like Fai the lying magician, or lean into the man's embrace like the present Fai would have. But he opted for none of the above and chose to stare dazedly into Kurogane's red eyes and utter a soft "Kuro-sama" against the ninja's lips, which were so close that his breath hit Fai's cheek, warm and wet and wonderful.

Kurogane's lips quirked again at the blond's feeble muttering of his nickname, and Fai's eyes became drawn to them, noticing every twitch and every facet, noticing its texture and wondering if those lips feel as soft as they look. The taller man brought his real arm up towards Fai's head, entangling his fingers into the blond locks, pulling on it slightly to tilt the golden-eyed man's face up. Kurogane wastes no time, because he hates wasting time, and promptly sweeps down to capture Fai's lips in a kiss.

In all honesty, Fai knew this would happen the moment he raised his head to stare into Kurogane's bloodred eyes, but that didn't stop his eye from going wide or his heart from beating erratically or his brain from sending thrills through his body. The ninja's lips were surprisingly soft, soft and smooth and so amazingly warm that Fai decided it would be a sin not to respond. So he pressed himself against Kurogane's body, hands moving from the ninja's chest to around his neck, fingers threading into the short black hair and nipped playfully at his lip, grinning inwardly at the other man's low growl.

When the two pulled back for air, Fai deemed it was much more important to kiss Kurogane that receive oxygen and initiated it first, pressing his lips more insistently against his, wanting more, needing more. Kurogane growls slightly at Fai's role of dominance and bites the other man's lip harshly, earning a strangled gasp from the blond as their tongues clash against each other, fighting for the lead.

It is only when Kurogane pulls away does Fai realize he is completely breathless, pausing to breathe in more air before resting his forehead against the ninja's forehead, watching their breaths intermingle with one another for a minute. Then he looked up to see Kurogane's red eyes burning with unbridled lust and something else he's not quite sure of what it is, and Fai refuses to bring his hopes up in case it isn't what he wants it to be.

Nevertheless, he smiles, because he is happy, really and truly happy, the happiest he's been since Tomoyo-hime said assuredly that Kurogane will not die back in Nihon. Fai is only mildly surprised when Kurogane returns the smile, small and faint but still irrevocably there. Which is why the blond grins and goes down to bite at the other man's neck and slowly moves upward until he reaches his ear. Fai nibbles at the soft flesh before whispering in his ear.

"Not that I didn't like it a lot, but I need to ask, Kuro-muu. Why?" The paler man pulls away slightly and looks at Kurogane through his bangs, still smiling faintly but sounding curious. Kurogane's smile had long since disappeared, but he did not frown either and stared at Fai with a resigned acceptance. He brushed his lips against the blond's lips and pulled away before leaning down so that his lips hovered near Fai's ear.

"Because we may not have another chance," he replied simply, breathing into Fai's ear before biting on the hollow of his throat, leaving a bright red mark on the previously unmarred expanse of pale skin. Fai frowned at the sadly realistic remark and tightened his hold on the broader man. It wasn't like Kurogane to think like that, but if something had happened to either of them and they couldn't have… well, _expressed_ their feelings for each other, Fai would be, to say the least, distraught. The vampire sighed softly and leaned his head against Kurogane's head, which was still bent, attempting to redden as much of the other man's neck as possible.

"I really hope you're wrong, Kuro-tan," Fai said, voice muffled from his face being buried in the ninja's black hair. Kurogane merely grunted and raised his head from Fai's neck, arms falling away from the other man's waist and hair. Fai disentagled himself from Kurogane as well, watching the man as he hastily put on the headdress and the cloak which hid the blood on the artificial arm well. The ninja strode forward and walked past Fai towards the door.

"Let's go. The kid's waiting," he called out. Fai hummed in agreement, his golden eye unfocused and distant, body still turned away from the door, facing the place where Kurogane previously stood. The waiting man frowned and raked his hair with his hand in frustration. He reached out once again and caught Fai's arm and jerked the other man towards him. The blond stumbled forward, and his moment of surprise was enough for Kurogane to read him. Fai was a complex man, and Kurogane knew it, so he wasn't surprised to see traces of worry, concern, determination, longing, and desire in his eye, but the most prevalent emotion did surprise Kurogane: fear. The damn idiot was scared of both of them dying now more than ever because of Kurogane's comment and it pissed him off to no extent that Fai was thinking of the future instead of living in the present. The ninja projected all of his thoughts into a heated glare meant only for the man in front of him.

And when Kurogane glared at him, Fai could not help but feel the smallest bit of relief at the familiarity of it all, and twisted his arm out of the ninja's hand only to grab it again with his own pale hand. The blond squeezed it slightly before letting go. "You will be wrong."

Kurogane smiled triumphantly for a second before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Tch. So troublesome."

Fai smiled lightly as the taller man walked out of their room. "Ah, but you like trouble, don't you, Kuro-sama?"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The ceiling of the throne room in Shirasaki Castle seemed to be falling, and the castle guards cried out in alarm at the outline of two figures appearing amidst the fog. Tomoyo-hime put her hands up, halting the guards in their tracks and smiled joyously at the sight of her dark-haired ninja and his blond companion. Fai prepared to take a few steps back to let Kurogane speak with his princess and Kurogane prepared to kneel so Tomoyo-hime could welcome him back properly. Tomoyo tutted at their overly polite actions and strode over to where the two travelers stood. She grasped Kurogane's hand and Fai's hand in her own and looked up at them, eyes sparkling and glistening slightly.

"You're back. Kurogane, Fai-san, you're both back. And you're safe and unhurt. Thank goodness." The younger girl laughed slightly and blinked several times to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes. "Not knowing at all whether you were okay or not. Thank goodness."

Kurogane stared down at the princess, eyes softening. He pulled his hand from her grasp and placed it on her shoulder. Fai smiled, kneeling down to brush his lips against her hand. "We're very happy to reach Kurogane's home as well, Tomoyo-hime."

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not just Kurogane's home, Fai-san. Nihon is your home now." She saw Fai's smile widen at that and stepped back, looking at them appraisingly. "You two look tired. Go rest for a while. Tomorrow morning, I want to hear about the whole journey and what happened to that sweet Sakura-san." She looked at Kurogane. "Kurogane, could you please show Fai-san to his room? It's the room across for your own." The young girl smirked to herself.

The ninja nodded and glanced over at the blond. "Come on. This way." Kurogane walked towards the doors leading out of the throne room, Fai walking slightly behind him. The two moved in silence, Kurogane looking around at the castle, taking in the familiar environment while Fai watched him with a faint smile, occasionally bringing his hand up to feel his retrieved left eye. The striking blue of his left eye and the bright gold of his right eye made for an odd appearance; many passersby looked at the pale man in curiousity after expressing their joy at Kurogane's return.

"Hyuu, Kuro-tan's so popular," he murmured, grinning at the glare on the ninja's face.

"Shut up," he mumbled, reaching his bedroom and opening the screen door. He paused, glancing at the vampire behind him and gesturing to the similar room across the hallway. "That's your room." He stepped inside and closed the door without another word, leaving Fai to stare at the blank, white screen. The blond sighed and turned to open his bedroom door but stopped after opening it a little. He smirked and quickly closed the door before turning around and quietly sliding open Kurogane's screen door. The paler man frowned, silently stepping inside and wondering where the ninja disappeared to. However, as soon as Fai shut the door, he felt a familiar metallic arm grab his arm and yank him over to the stealthy man only to be pushed up against a wall, trapped between the hard concrete wall and the smirking ninja.

Fai laughed softly and brought his arms up to encircle Kurogane's neck, tilting his head up to look at the other man with half-lidded eyes. "So, Kuro-puu's smug enough to think I would come in here to say goodnight now?" he smiled lazily, stroking the taller man's black hair.

Kurogane's smirk became wider as his head reached up to capture a lock of hair from the blond, playing with it idly. "Doesn't matter. You came, didn't you?" He tugged at it slightly before leaning down towards the other man's lips. Fai tightened his hold on Kurogane and went up to meet the other man. "Hmm… That's true," he whispered against Kurogane's lips before finally closing his eyes and letting the ninja deepen the kiss. Fai suddenly felt the room's temperature rise a few degrees and grinned deviously at the thought of removing the other man's clothes.

When they parted, Fai leaned heavily against Kurogane's body, faces barely inches apart, noses occasionally brushing against each other. The blond smirked at the red-eyed man. "By the way, I was right, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane frowned. "About what?"

Fai traced his finger over the taller man's jaw and moved it down his neck, eyes following every movement before flicking up to gaze at Kurogane happily. "About us. We have another chance. We have many more chances."

The vampire watched in amusement at the ninja's displeasure at being called wrong and leaned even further so he was whispering against the man's lips again. "What? Did you want to be right, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane's eyes widened incredulously at the blond's ludicrous comment. "Are you fucking kidding me? What do you think?"

Fai arched up an eyebrow and stared at the scowling man. "Oh, I know what I think, Kuro-rin. But I want to hear the words from your mouth." His finger went up and tapped the other man's lip lightly. "Say it." His hand dropped away, resting against Kurogane's artificial arm.

Kurogane glared at the vampire and sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine." He opened his eyes once again to stare straight into Fai's mismatched eyes, voice strong and unwavering. "I wanted you to be right, and I sure as hell didn't want you to be wrong. I'd rather have myself be wrong than you be wrong. You were right, I was wrong, and that's how it should have been, and that's what happened in the end."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise, gazing at the ninja in astonishment. The blond hadn't expected him to say all of that, but Kurogane's voice was so sure and honest and his eyes were so sincere that Fai knew every word was the truth. This realization sparked a hidden desire in the man's body, and Fai pulled Kurogane off him and pushed the broader man against the wall, eyes flashing gold in the process. Kurogane's own red eyes widened momentarily at the other man's sudden burst of strength before smirking at the smaller man's lust-filled eyes. Fai's face drew closer to Kurogane, wearing a triumphant smile and moving his hand down the tanned skin. "I just wanted to hear an 'I'm glad I'm not right,' but I prefer your version much more." He closed the gap between the two and kissed the ninja fervently, reveling at the feel of Kurogane's lips against his and at the pleasant sensations Fai was receiving from the other man's ministrations.

The pale man felt tiny beads of sweat beginning to dot the back of his neck and wondered how the room could get so stuffy at night. The layers of fur and cloth on his body were just intensifying the heat, and just looking at Kurogane cloaked in black made Fai feel hot. (Although, Fai thought wickedly, he would feel just as hot staring at Kurogane wearing clothes other than black.) The blond's wandering hands caught the clasp of the ninja's cloak and tugged at it, frowning at the difficulty to remove the obstructing cloth.

Kurogane grinned at Fai's hasty attempts at removing his cloak and shrugged it off before finding the clasps to Fai's coat and undoing them, pushing the heavy jacket out of the way onto a pile on the floor. He pulled the vampire up into a kiss again, which Fai happily responded to, and the ninja started to fiddle with the hem of the other man's shirt. The blond groaned and pulled back before attacking the ninja's neck with small nips and licks, which just made Kurogane pull at the unrelenting cloth even more. Fai looked up at Kurogane and smiled wistfully, hands wrapping around the taller man's neck. "Kuro-sama… We should stop. Tomoyo-hime wanted us to be present tomorrow morning, and…" he laughed slightly, pressing his lips to the corner of Kurogane's mouth briefly before continuing, "…and if I don't get back to my room now, I don't think I can control myself."

The red-eyed man smirked and bit Fai's ear, earning him a strangled half-moan from the shorter man, before staring at him. "You didn't even look in your room before you came here, did you?" At Fai's shake of the head, Kurogane smiled smugly. "That room is Tomoyo's old sewing room. It's just filled with dresses and mirrors and chairs…She most likely wanted you to spend the night here." The ninja frowned slightly. "Now can you tell me how the hell you get this damn shirt off?"

Fai grinned and took a small step back, taking the shirt off. "Such a wonderful, sweet girl, Tomoyo-hime is. I knew I'd like her since the first time we came to Nihon." He looked up and grinned devilishly at Kurogane's predatory gaze on the exposed skin. "Hmm? Do you see something you like, Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane let out a feral growl and stepped forward to gather the half dressed man in his arms in one sweeping motion, ignoring Fai's startled yelp as he tossed the man onto his bed. The ninja followed immediately after, hovering over the smaller man's body, arms resting on either side of Fai's head. "Shut up, idiot," he said, and kissed the blond, to which Fai responded by smiling into the kiss, attempting to rid the man of the clothes Fai himself had removed moments earlier.

--

And as the two lovers pulled the sheets over their intertwined bodies, Fai sighs contentedly against Kurogane's chest and looks up into those penetrating red eyes to see them burning with unbridled lust and something else Fai can now understand as undying loyalty and love. The blond smiles and closes his eyes. So it was what he had been hoping for.

--

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Woot woot! I finally wrote a kurofai kissing scene! XD It's a little bit sad how I always hint at it in the very end of all my stories but never actually write it... Now I wrote... what, 3 of them in this story? Not to mention the almost-bed scene XD Honestly, that part scared me a little because I REALLY can't write a lemon, not only because I would probably be giggling the whole time, but because I write all my stories in a notebook before I transfer them on the computer, and if any of my family reads it, I'm screwed...Hell, if any of my family reads this story, I'm screwed XD (Not to mention I'm not exactly old enough to read, nevertheless write, lemons :D) So, leave me a review, okay? It makes me very happy! :) Thank you for reading!

* * *


End file.
